Love and Tragedy
by choirgurl93
Summary: MOLIVER..... Miley and Oliver go through touph times while being engadged........What about Lilly......And Jackson......Summary is horrible but good story trust me.....Twists are everywhere.
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC SO HERE IT GOES

MILEY, OLIVER, AND LILY WERE SITTING ON THE BEACH WATCHING THE SUNSET WHEN ALL OF THE SUDDEN MILEY FELT SOMEONES LIPS ON HERS AND WHEN SHE OPNED HER EYES, SHE SEES LILYS MOUTH STANDING WIDE OPEN AND OLIVER WALKING AWAY. SHE SAID "OLIVER WAIT UP" BUT HE JUST KEPT WALKING LEAVING MILEY WITH TEARS IN HER EYES.

MILEY KEPT CALLING OLIVER BUT HE WOULD NOT ANSWER HIS PHONE SO ONE DAY SHE GOT TIRED OF IT AND WENT OVER TO HIS HOUSE. SHE LET HER SELF IN AND OPENED HIS BEDROOM DOOR AND SAID " OLIVER OSCAR OKEN I LOVE YOU", HE JUST STOOD THERE SHOCKED AND THEN SHE WAS GOING TO LEAVE SEEING THAT HE WAS NOT GOING TO ANSWER BUT AT THE LAST MOMENT OLIVER PULLED HER TWORD HIM AND GAVE HER A KISS AND SAID " I LOVE YOU TOO BUT AFTER I KISSED YOU I THOUGHT YOU HATED ME SO I LEFT".

MILEY SAID "DO YOU WANT TO GO TO THE BEACH" AND OLIVER SAID YES, WHEN THEY GOT TO THE BEACH MILEY WENT TO RICOS TO GET THEM A DRINK AND SAID "OLIVER DOES THIS MEAN WE ARE A COUPLE" AND HE SAID ONLY IF YOU WANT TO AND THEN SHE KISSED HIM AND HE SAID " I'LL TAKE THAT AS A YES". MILEY WAS ABOT TO SAY SOMETHING WHEN ALL OF THE SUDDEN SHE FELL TO THE GROUND AND HEARD OLIVER SCREAM THEN BLACKED OUT…

I'LL WRIGHT MORE ONCE I GET REVIEWS…AND YES I MADE A CLIFF HANGER LOL!


	2. AN

Authors note:

Well I know a lot of you r waiting for my update but I cant think of a idea for the second chapter and I need one so if you have a idea please let me know. I think I might have 3 or 4 chapters and then end the story so make the idea around that and once I'm finished with this story I will start a new one.

Thanx for all the reviews and I appreciate them and they helped a lot!


	3. Chapter 2

Well thanx for all of the reviews and it helped a lot and so yall know I am not good at punctuation and grammar so here is the 2nd chapter.

Oliver's pov:

I was waiting in the hospital because Miley got hit in the head and was knocked out. "Mr.Oken" a nurse said. I answered and she showed me to a room where I saw Miley laying in the bed. I had called Mr.Stewart and he was on his way. I wanted to blame my self for what had happened but I knew that it wasn't, but I thought that Jackson would get Rico for it later. You see Rico was going to hit Jackson in the head with a Frisbee but Jackson ducked and the Frisbee went over his head and hit Miley. I was looking at Miley when I felt my phone vibrating and I saw it was Lilly. "Oh shoot I forgot to call Lilly", I thought. "Hello", I said hoping she hadn't already found out. "So where are you and Miley, I heard yall talked things out" Lilly said. All I said was "If you really want to know then come to the hospital and you will find out", and then I hung up and waited.

Lilly's pov:

Miley had called me write as they were leaving for Rico's and I was so happy for them. I gave them a little time to them selves and then I tried to call Miley's cell but she wouldn't answer so I called Oliver's cell and this is what I got…

Flash back:

"Hello", he said. "So where are you and Miley, I heard yall talked things out", I said. "If you really want to know then come to the hospital and you will find out", he said and then he hung up on me.

End of Flash back

I sat thinking "how rude" but then I thought why are they in the hospital…then it hit me… MILEY. I ran out the door like a maniac, but was stopped by Mr. Stewart's car. I hoped in and we drove to the hospital. When we got there I ran to the front desk and asked for Miley Stewart, I was then told to enter room 257. I ran in to find……….

Well I had a couple of reviews saying the chapters were not long enough so I hope this one was, but I had to stop there because I did not know where to go from there so if you have an idea please let me know.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

A/N HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM 

**Well I know I have not updated in a while but I will have one up by…um………Sunday. I was reading a story and I got an idea from it, the author said that she would write the story down in her journal then type it up and post it…so that's what I'm going to do.**

**Anyways please let me know any ideas you may have for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Well I decided to make Miley, Oliver, and Lilly 18. So I hope you like this chapter**.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Flash back:

I ran to the front desk and asked for Miley Stewart, I was then told to enter room 257. I ran in to find……….

End of Flash back

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

Lilly's pov 

I ran in to find Miley lying in a hospital bed hooked to a dozen wires. "Oliver whets wrong", I asked. "It's not as bad as it seems" Oliver told me. All I could say was "What happened". "One word", he said "Rico". All I wanted to do then was kill Rico even though I didn't know what he did, but right as I was about to leave Miley begin to wake up.

Oliver's pov

Lilly just came in and totally freaked out. After I calmed her down a little I told her it had to do with Rico. I think she was about ready to kill Rico at that very moment, but then Miley begin to wake up.

Regular pov

"Where am I" Miley asked. "Your at the hospital" Mr. Stewart said as was entering the room, " how are you doing Darling". "I'm ok I guess but I have a little headache" Miley said holding her head. There was silence for a moment or two before Oliver broke the silence. "Do you remember anything?" he asked. She thought for a while and then said " yes I do up till the part where I get hit in the head". Then the doctor came in dressed in a long white jacket, she has long black hair with a pair of black slacks on. "Good you have your memory" Dr.Burt said, "How do you feel, do you have a headache?" Miley became overwhelmed with all these questions and started to cry. Oliver put his arm around her, but he was careful because Mr. Stewart didn't know they were a couple even if it was only for about 5 minutes.

Miley felt the comfort of Oliver's arms around her and soon stopped crying. "Well I think she should be able to go home in about an hour or so" Dr.Burt said before she left the room. An hour later Miley was released from the hospital and sent home, as soon as she got home she went straight home to bed. At about 3 in the mourning woke up to see a figure struggling to open her window, she quickly grabbed the bat Roxie gave her for Christmas and went over to the window and opened it. "Who's there?" she asked quietly. She knew who it was when she felt his lips on hers and asked "Oliver what are you doing here at 3 in the mourning?" Oliver looked around the room for a second and then led her to the bed. "I needed to tell you something but I had to tell you in person" Oliver said. "Ok Miley said, "What is it". "I…I…I lo…I love you" he finally chocked out, "But not as a friend but as someone I want to spend the rest of my life with" "Oh" Miley Said now wide-awake and sort of confused. "Miley will you marry me" Oliver asked.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Well this chapter didn't take me too long to write but I'm in the middle of the 4th chapter write as I'm typing so review and I will add the next chapter, I'm serious I want at least 1 and then I will put up the next chapter if I don't get it then I guess you will have to wait till someone does.


	6. Chapter 4

**Ok Well I promised that I would have a chapter up by Sunday and I won't break the promise…but I didn't get to finish the chapter so this is what I have so far and I hope you like it!!!!**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM 

FLASH BACK:

"Miley will you marry me?" Oliver asked.

END OF FLASH BACK!

Miley just stood there shocked and then finally chocked out a "yes". Well I guess she screamed it because the next thing you know Jackson and Mr. Stewart, who was holding a baseball bat in his hands, were in the room. "Sweet niblets, what is going on in here" Mr. Stewart said. "Oliver just proposed" Miley said as Oliver slipped a diamond ring on her finger. "Finally" Mr. Stewart and Jackson said in unison. "What" Miley asked? "Yeah" Oliver asked "What?" "We knew you two would get married" Jackson said. "But we didn't know it would take you this long to figure it out" Mr. Stewart said.

After about an hour Oliver left and Miley went back to bed. At about 10:00am Miley was being shaked by her dad saying "Time to get up". "No Daddy" Miley said, "Give me 5 more minutes". "I'm sorry darlin but Hannah has an interview in an hour" Mr. Stewart said calmly. With that being said Miley shot up out of bed and ran into the Hannah closet. "Wow" Lilly said, who was now Lola, "What took you so long". Miley who was franticly trying to find clothes said "Why didn't you wake me up". "I don't know, I didn't feel like it" Lola said. All of the sudden there was a knock on the Hannah closet and Miley, who was now Hannah, thought it was Oliver Said "come in". "Hannah, what are you doing here, someone asked, " Do you know Miley?", "I can explain" Miley said.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM 

**Ok Well I actually finished the chapter as I was writing so I hoped you liked it…..leave lots of reviews!!!!**


	7. Another Authors note from me!

Well I know that a lot of you are waiting for me to update and have the next chapter almost done. I will probably have the next chapter up and posted by tomorrow but I'm not sure………. Anyways on this next chapter I want lots of reviews!!!

I DO NOT AND I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA OR ANYTHING ELSE!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 5

Well I surprised my self today and got 3 chapters done so I think I will post ch. 5 and 6 then finish ch. 7 and 8 later on tonight. Well I hope you like it!!!

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Flash back:

"Hannah, what are you doing here", someone asked, " Do you know Miley?". "I can explain" Miley said.

End of Flash back!

"Explain what" he said. Ok so JAKE RYAN walks in on Miley as Hannah, no big deal, WRONG!!!! "Ok Jake what I'm about to tell you is top secret, you cant tell anyone" Miley said. Jake, who was still confused said "Ok, I wont tell, but what is it", Miley took a deep breath and said "Jake it me, Miley". "No it's not, your Hannah," he said. Miley looked at him and took off her wig and said, "I know, I'm Hannah Montana and Lola is really Lilly". At that Lilly took off her wig and Jake just stood there starring at them then fainted.

About an 2 hours later

"Ouch my head" Jake said as he woke up, "Where am I". "Hannah is doing an interview, and we were not going to leave you on the floor" Mr. Stewart said, "Especially when my son gets home, he might think you tried to rob us, and that would not be pretty". Jake understood and sat there in the car with Mr. Stewart for about another hour or so when…"Hey Jake" Miley said as she got in the car and started to pull off her wig, "How are you doing". "I'm ok" Jake said "Where to next?" Miley thought a minute then whispered something in her dads hear then said, "Where going to McDonalds". They arrived at McDonalds about 30 minutes later and ordered their food. Jake noticed something flash and looked over at Miley. "Miley why do you have a ring on your wedding finger" Jake asked. Miley looked at her finger and said "Oh shoot, I forgot to take it off". "Take what off?" Jake asked. Miley thought for a moment then said " Last night Oliver Proposed to me, Miley". "So, What's the problem" Jake said. " Hannah doesn't have a boyfriend and then out of no where she has an engagement ring on" Miley said. "Oh" Jake said "I can see where that can be a problem". There was an interruption by Miley's cell.

M- Hello?

O- Hey Baby!!

M- Hey Oliver!

O- what are you doing?

M- Well I'm on my way home from an interview!

O- Oh…… Can you meet me at the beach in about an hour!

M- Yeah, where?

O- Under the abandoned dock!!

M- Ok, bye

O- Bye baby!!

"What did Oliver want" Lilly asked as they were pulling up in front of Mileys house. "He wants me to meet him at the beach in about an hour" Miley said. Jake thanked for lunch then left, followed by Lilly (or so Miley Thought). Miley got ready and looked at the clock and said "Good it's only 2:25, I still have 15 min.". Miley was on her way down the stairs to get some snacks for her and Oliver, when she heard Jackson talking to someone, but She ignored it. When she came all the way down she saw…

JACKSON &LILLY MAKING OUT ON THE COUCH!!!!!!!!!!!

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

I hope you liked this chapter….lots of reviews.


	9. Chapter 6

Flash back:

When she came all the way down she saw…

JACKSON &LILLY MAKING OUT ON THE COUCH!!!!!!!!!!!

End of Flash back!!

"Lilly how could you do this to me" Miley said as she ran out of her house crying. Oliver, luckily, was on his way to the dock and it just so happened to be right by Mileys house. He happened to be right by Mileys house when she came running out crying. He ran after her and finally caught her. "Miley what's wrong?" he asked. Miley couldn't answer through all the tears so she kept on crying till finally she stopped crying and said "I saw Jackson and Lilly Making out on the couch" and then started to cry even more. Oliver looked shocked and just begins to stroke her hair. "Do you want to go the dock now" Oliver asked. Miley looked up at Oliver and then said "Yeah". When they got to the dock Miley was so surprised to find the old rickety dock transformed by candlelight, pillows, blankets, and romantic music. Miley was so happy she gave Oliver a passionate kiss witch turned into a make out session, but was interrupted by Mileys cell ringing…

M- Hello? (She said this in an aggravated tone)

L- Miley I'm so…

M- I never want to speak to you again!!!! (Then she hung up)

"Miley I know your upset but you have to forgive her sometime" Oliver said. "Yeah I know but I need to cool off more" Miley said "Now where we". They started to make out again, but it got dark so Oliver walked her home. "Good night baby" Oliver said and gave her a good night kiss. "Good night" Miley said. The house looked deserted, witch meant that Lilly want there. She went to her room and saw that she had a new message on her Hannah phone. It was from Ashley Tisdale saying she was invited to a party they were throwing for Vanessa Hudgins tomorrow night and that she needed to bring a date. She called Ashley back and told her that she would be there and she would have a date. She then called Oliver.

O- Hello?

M- Hey baby, tomorrow Vanessa is having a party and I need a date do you want to go!!

O- No I can't!

M- Oh…. ok

O- But my friend Chris Rock can.

M- Ok coo tell Chris to come to my house at about 3:00pm

O- ok baby bye

M- Bye

You see Oliver's Stage name is Chris Rock in case you're wondering. The next day Oliver came over to get ready for the concert but they couldn't find anything to wear so they changed back into Miley and Oliver and went to the mall to find what they were going to wear. "How about this" Miley asked Oliver. "Perfect" Oliver said. They had been there for 3 hours and Oliver found his within the first hour and it took Miley this long to find hers. They paid for it then went home to finish getting ready. "Miley the limos here" Oliver/Chris said. "Ok" Miley said as she came down the stairs. They got to the party and saw Jake Ryan. He pulled Hannah away and asked "If Oliver proposed then why are you here with this guy". Miley started to laugh then said "That is Oliver in a disguise". "Oh" he said. When they got to Mileys house everyone was asleep, but Miley told Oliver to change here because she wanted to show him something. He said "Miley it's 2:00 in the morning". "I know, but I have to show you his" Miley said with the puppy dogface. "Ok" Oliver said. They changed and headed for the car. Miley drove them to this big house and Oliver asked "Who's house is this?". Miley smiled then replied "ours silly". "Ours" Oliver said in shock.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Well I guess this was a really long chapter but anyways I want reviews. Oh and to see the house, the outfit Miley wears to the party, and her engagement ring, go to my profile.


	10. Authors note2

Ok I have the next chapter done but I have to tell yall something before I put it up……….. Here is a link to a picture of JAKE RYAN AND MILEY KISSING!!!!

If the picture doesn't show up then you can go to my profile and see the picture 


	11. chapter 7

Wow can you believe that I have gone this long with out updating….. I mean I have the next 3 or 4 chapters done but not posted…..anyways I hope you saw the pic on my profile of Jake and Miley kissing. Here's the chapter!!!

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"When? How long?" Oliver asked. "Calm down Oliver" Miley said "I sighed the papers before the party last night". Oliver was so amazed by the size he barley heard Miley say "Come on in". Miley pulled out a key and opened the door. There were 5 bedrooms, 6 1/2 bathrooms, pool, Jacuzzi, Tennis courts, and a Theatre. Miley led Oliver up to a big room (It kind of looked like the room in the Princess diaries 2 movie, the one Princess Mia got to stay in). "Wow" is all Oliver was able to say. "I know" Miley said "Hannah bought it for us". Miley led Oliver over to a big bed then kissed him, which turned into a make out session. "We need to talk about the wedding" Miley said in-between kisses. "I know" Oliver said "Tomorrow", then he begin to nibble on her ear. "Ok" Miley said "Tomorrow". Miley woke up at about 9:00 that morning and noticed that Oliver was gone. She ran around the house franticly calling his name, but no answer. She ran into the one room she hadn't checked yet. "The Theatre" Miley said. Sadly he wasn't there either. She finally called his cell…

O- Hello?

M- Where are you? Why didn't you leave a note?

O- What? Oh, I'm in the hot tub. Why don't you join me?

M- Why didn't you wake me or leave a note?

O- you look so beautiful when you are asleep…

M- I'll be there in a sec. – Hang up

Miley went and changed into her new bathing suit and went to the hot tub. "Hey sleepy head" Oliver told her as she got in the hot tub. "Hey yourself" Miley said, as she gave him a kiss, which turned into a make out session. They had been making out for about 30 min. when Mileys cell rang!!

M- Hello?

M.S.- Where are you?

M- Daddy?

M.S.- yes, now answer the question.

M- Oliver and me are at the new house

M.S.- Ok, You should have left a note

M- sorry

M.S.- bye… oh wait I need you home by 5:00 because Hannah has a concert at 7:00

M- Ok bye

"I have a concert at 7 so I need to be home by 5" Miley said. "Which gives us about 7 hours for the wedding stuff" Oliver said. "Oh" Miley said, "I will be gone from 2 till 3 shopping for dresses". "Ok" Oliver said as they headed up stairs to change. Oliver snuck up on Miley and pulled her into a kiss. Miley screamed and pulled out her pepper spray. "Miley, Miley, Miley It's me Oliver" Oliver said. "Oh my gosh" Miley said, "I'm so sorry". "It's ok you didn't know" Oliver said. While Oliver was washing his eyes out the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" Miley said. She walked down the stairs and opened the front door. "No" Miley said terrified, "I thought we got rid of you" "Oh" he said, "You thought wrong".

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

I wonder who it is… I know who but unless you leave me a review I wont update and you wont find out who it is!!!


	12. Chapter 8

OMG!!!!! Wow I only got 1 or 2 reviews for the last chapter and that hurt me…. It makes me feel like no one likes my story. Oh well for the ones that do like it I'm going to update it just for you!!!

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC 

Flash back:

"No" Miley said terrified, "I thought we got rid of you" "Oh" he said, "You thought wrong".

End of Flash back!

"Leave me alone" Miley said, "Go away". By then Oliver was coming down the stairs saying "Miley who was at the door", then he saw Miley ex-boyfriend John Holding her down on the couch. You see, When Miley was in 10th grade she dated this guy named John. He wasn't a very good boyfriend either; he would threaten her and beat her. One day Miley got a call from the hospital saying that there was a car crash and John was in and didn't make it. "John?" Oliver asked, "I thought you were dead?". "Oliver?" John said, "What are you doing here at Mileys house?". "I'm her fiancé" Oliver said, "Now please let her go". John thought a minute then pulled out a gun and said "Oh I will, as soon as I get rid of her". Miley, who by then was crying, remembered something that protected her all those times while dating him. The next thing you know Miley was kissing John and he threw the gun across the room, she took her chance and ran over to Oliver. "Miley why did you kiss him?" Oliver asked a little confused. "Well you see, when we were dating and he would beat me or threaten me I would kiss him and he would stop" Miley said. "Ok" Oliver said as he picked up the gun, "Go upstairs and call Lilly, Your dad, Jackson, and the cops". "Ok" Miley said. She went upstairs and did what she was told; she waited for what seemed like hours until she fell asleep. About 2 hours later Lilly came in the bedroom door crying, which woke Miley up. "What's wrong? Is Oliver ok?" Miley asked, "Why are you crying?". "Well first off Oliver was hurt pretty badly and second off I'm crying because your ok" Lilly said. "Lilly I'm sorry about before" Miley said. "Don't be, it's my fault" Lilly said, "I should have told you sooner, will you forgive me". "Yes I will" Miley said, "Um….Can I see Oliver now".

"Yeah but there's something you need to know" Lilly said. "What" Miley asked? "John is dead for good this time, but…Oliver may not make it". "What" Miley said. She ran out of the room crying. Mr. Stewart heard her scream and ran upstairs as she was running down stairs and caught her. "Whoa there darlin" Mr. Stewart said, "Where do you think your going". "I want to see Oliver daddy, please let me go" Miley said. She cried in his shoulder for awhile hen her cell rang…

M- Hello?

O- Miley are you ok?

M- Oliver? Are you ok?

O- Yeah…

M- I'm on my way.

O- No don…. - It was followed by the dialing tone

"Daddy please let me go see Oliver" Miley asked. Mr. Stewart thought a moment then gave her the keys to his car and the hospitals address. Miley got to the hospital and walked up to the front desk. "May I help you?" The nurse asked. "Yes, Can you tell me where Oliver Oken is staying" Miley asked politely. "Oh, You must be Miley" the nurse said, "Oliver wont stop talking about you…oh I'm sorry he's in room 214 on the top floor". "Thank you" Miley said. After waiting in line for the elevator Miley finally made it to room 214. She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Oliver" Miley asked. "Miley…………

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Well I hope you liked this chapter and trust me there is really big surprise twist in the next chapter…review, review, review. Oh and wish me luck I have a school play tonight for my family and today's school performance didn't go to well……. I mean they skipped a lot of parts…. oh well, l8er.


	13. An and a contest

**Well I got 1 or 2 reviews but I really don't care how many I get as long as I get 1. **

**Ok I'm throwing a contest, who ever can guess or get close to what is going to happen in the next chapter will get a part as a character in the future chapters. If you win, I will private message you and tell you that you won and what character you are. The contest starts Friday October 27, 2006 and ends Wednesday November 1, 2006. That gives you about 1 week and thats also the day I will post the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 9

Well the contest went great and there were two winners so I decided to use them both. They both know who they r and lets hope they don't tell. Any ways here's Ch. 9!!!!

Flash back:

She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Oliver" Miley asked. "Miley…………

End of Flash back!

"OMG" Miley said, "Jackson, where's Oliver". "He's in surgery" Jackson said, "He was hurt pretty badly". "Oh my gosh this all my fault" Miley said. "No it's not Miley" Jackson said. "Yes it is" Miley said, "If only I hadn't dated John then this wouldn't have had happened". Just then a nurse brought, more like rolled, Oliver in the room on a big white bed. "Oliver" Miley said.

–Silence-.

"Miley he can't hear you he's still under anesthetic" Jackson said. "Oh" Miley said, "I'm going to go a snack". "Ok" Jackson said.

2 Hours later

Oliver woke up to se Miley asleep in Jackson's lap and Jackson trying to read a magazine. "Hey" Oliver whispered. "Hey" Jackson said really loud. "Shhhh" Oliver said, "Don't wake Miley up". Jackson looked down at Miley and said "Don't worry, the doctors gave her a sleeping pill; She wouldn't leave your side". "Oh ok" Oliver said. There was an awkward silence between them till Miley slapped Jackson in the face and Murmured "John you stay away from Oliver". They busted out laughing, and that's when Miley woke up with a start. "Jackson, Jackson" Miley said. "What, what" Jackson said. "Where's Oliver? Is he alive? Did he wake up?" She said all in one breath. "Look for yourself" Jackson said as he pointed towards Oliver. Miley turned around very slowly and was greeted by Oliver with a great big smile. "Oliver" Miley screamed. "Miley" Oliver screamed sarcastically.

"They said you may not make it" Miley said. "Well it looks like I did" Oliver said. Miley ran over to him and gave him a kiss. "Can you go get the doctor" Oliver asked. "Yeah sure" Miley said, "Why are you ok". "Yes, I just wanted to se when I can go home and hope you are in this mood" Oliver said seductively. "Ewwww" Jackson said, "Get a room". "Ok" Miley said, "We'll have a room, actually a house, waiting for us when we go home". "And again Ewwwww" Jackson said. Then the doctor came in and told them that Oliver could go home in 1 month.

1 Month later

Miley and Oliver walked into their house, from a long 1-month stay at the Hospital. "Oliver do you want anything" Miley asked. "Yes as a matter of fact I do" Oliver said as he pulled Miley into his lap, "A kiss would do". "My wish is my command" Miley said as she kissed him and then he deepened it. "Are you tired" Miley asked, "Do you want to take a nap". "Yes" Oliver said, "But only if you take one with me". "Ok" Miley said. They went upstairs and Miley helped Oliver up into the bed. "Oliver I have to tell you something" Miley said. "Ok" Oliver said, "What is it". "Oliver I'm… I'm…" Miley tried to say. "Yes what is it" Oliver said. "Oliver I'm Pregnant" Miley said.

I know this chapter is short but that means that the next chapter will be longer.

These are notes to these people:

-nessafan21- blue angel101:

There were only 2 people who entered the contest so I just picked you both so the story or chapter may not match what u put as ur answer.


	15. AN again

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I will have the next chapter up by Friday. Did yall c the new episode of Hannah Montana Friday night? I couldn't believe it. Well any ways thanx for all yall's support for my story. I think I will start a new story Tomarrow but I don't know!!! Keep reviewing and reading!!

daddysgirl93


	16. Chapter 10

Sorry I haven't updated in a while…Here's the next chapter!!!

Flash back:

I'm… I'm…" Miley tried to say. "Yes what is it" Oliver said. "Oliver I'm Pregnant" Miley said.

End of flash back!

"You're what"? Oliver asked. "I'm Pregnant" Miley said. "How"? Oliver asked. "Well" Miley said, "When a man and a woman fall in…" Miley was interrupted. "I know that" Oliver said, "I mean when". "Remember when I brought you over to the house for the first time"? Miley said, "Well that's when". Oliver walked over to Miley and gave her a kiss and said, "This is so wonderful, but I just want to know 1 thing". "Yes, what would that be" Miley said. "How far along are you"? Oliver said. Miley pulled out a sonogram of the baby and said "1 month today". Oliver held the sonogram of the baby up to the light and asked "How long till we find out what the baby is". "The doctor told me that the soonest they could tell was when I was 5 months," Miley said. "Hey Miley" Oliver said. "Yeah" Miley said. "I think we should talk about the wedding because we don't have a thing done and with the baby on its way I think we should do something," Oliver said. "Yeah, your right" Miley said. "Wow that's a first" Oliver said sarcastically, "Hey when are you going to tell the rest of the family about the baby". Miley thought a moment then said "Tonight at the cook out". "Cook out"? Oliver asked a little confused. "Yeah, daddy's throwing us a cook out to celebrate our Engagement" Miley said. "Ok" Oliver said "Cool".

At the cook out 3 hours later:

"Hey daddy, can I say something about the wedding to everyone"? Miley asked. "Sure" Mr. Stewart said, "Hey everyone Miley has something to say about the wedding so be quiet". "Thank you daddy" Miley said, "actually me and Oliver have something to say". Oliver then walked up behind Miley and put his arm around her waste. "The date is May 28, and Lilly is the aid of honor" Miley said. "And Jackson is the Best Man" Oliver added. "Cool" Lilly and Jackson said in unison. "And there is one more piece of good news" Oliver said as he looked at Miley. "Yeah" Miley said, "I'm pregnant". There was silence. "Well" Miley said, "Aren't you happy". Mr. Stewart got up and gave Miley a hug and said "Of course we are, but you're not even married and are you sure you're going to be able to take care of a baby". "Yeah, I know we can" Miley said. The rest of the night went by quickly and Soon it was time to go home. Little did Miley and Oliver know that there was a surprise on their answering machine. "Hey Miley will you check the answering machine while I go change" Oliver asked. "Sure" Miley said as she pushed the play button.

Message 1:

Hey Miley just wanted to wish you and Oliver good luck on

Yall's engagement, Love Aunt Dolly.

Message 2:

I know who you are Miley Stewart or should I say HANNAH MONTANA. If you ever want to see you're best friend Lilly Trustscott again then meet me at the old fish market and 7:00 pm sharp on Friday night with $1,000.00, You can bring you're Fiancé But that's it. Bring the money or I will blow you're cover and You will never see your friend again.

Miley's Heart skipped a beat and she was really scared. "Oliver" Miley said With Tears in her eyes, "I need you to drive me to the bank".

I wonder who left the threatening letter? Well if you review then I will update!! Tootles.


	17. Chapter 11

"Why"? Oliver asked, "the bank closes in 15 minutes and it's a 30 minute drive". "Then I guess you better drive fast" Miley said as she ran out the door and into the car. Oliver got in the car and started to drive, but started to speed up when Miley shouted for him to speed up. "Now can you please tell me why I'm driving you all the way to the bank at 10:00 at night"? Oliver asked. "Well when I checked the answering machine there was a message from Aunt Dolly to wish us a happy Engagement" Miley said. "And" Oliver said, "How is that bad". "Because after that message there was 1 from a girl saying she knew who I was and if I didn't bring her $1,000.00 by Friday then she would tell the world my secret" Miley said, "And the worst part is, is that she has Lilly, and she's going to hurt her if I don't cooperate". "What" Oliver said? He handed her his cell and told her to call her dad and the cops. "No" Miley said, "I can't tell the cops, but I can tell my dad what's happening". "Well does that mean I cant go with you"? Oliver asked. "No" Miley said, "Whoever it was said I could bring my Fiancé". Miley dialed her dad's cell and this is how their conversation went:

M.S.- Hello?

M- Daddy?

M.S.- Yes. Is something wrong?

M- First I need to ask you a question.

M.S.- Ok!

M- what time did Lilly leave last night?

M.S.- I don't think she left.

M- what do you mean?

M.S.- She told me she was going to go to the bathroom and she never came back. Why?

M- Because I got a message saying I have to bring this girl $1,000.00 or I will never see Lilly again and they apparently know my secret because they also said they would tell.

M.S.- oh no!!! Where are you now?

M- On our way to the bank.

M.S.- Good I hope by when you say "US" you have Oliver with you!!

M- Yeah I do!!

M.S.- Ok well come by the house tomorrow morning and we will talk about what we will be doing!

M- ok, bye

M.S.- Ok, bye.

Miley hung up the phone right as they were pulling up at the bank. "Ok" Oliver said, "Their not closed so go in and get the money" Miley pulled her Hannah wig out of her bag and put it on. "Miley why are you putting on you're Hannah wig"? Oliver asked. "So when I go in and take the money out of the Hannah account I look like Hannah" Miley said. "Oh good idea" Oliver said. Miley walked into the bank and without looking up the receptionist said "Sorry were closing". "I know, but I need money" Miley/Hannah said. The receptionist looked up to see whom she was talking to. When she saw who she was talking to she said "How much money do you need Ms. Montana"? "$1,000.00" Miley said. "Ok just sign here" the receptionist said. Miley took the money and went out to the car. "Did you get the money" Oliver asked. "Yeah, but lets just go home and go to bed" Miley said.

The Next Morning

Miley and Oliver got up at about 8:00am the next morning and headed over to Mileys dad's house. "Hey Daddy" Miley said as she gave him a hug. "Hey darlin" Mr. Stewart said. "Did you tell Jackson what happened" Miley asked her dad. "Yeah, but he didn't take it too well" Mr. Stewart said. "I better go check on him" Miley added. "Ok, but before you go answer this question"? Mr. Stewart asked. "Ok" Miley said. "Did you recognize the voice on the message"? Mr. Stewart asked. "Yeah, but I cant put my finger on it" Miley said. "Ok, now go check on your brother" Mr. Stewart said. Miley went upstairs leaving Mr. Stewart and Oliver alone. They some how got in the conversation of Football but were interrupted by Miley Screaming. They ran upstairs to find…

Well I hope you like this chapter. Hey did yall see Miley Cyrus on ABC last night for the 40th Annual CMA awards". If you didn't then you can go to that's her official site and there are pictures of her outfit- one word "Gorgeous". She gave an award to Carrie underwood- I LOVE HER!!!!! R&R!!!


	18. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but school has been rough, and chores have been a pain. I tried to get this chapter up Saturday, but we had a surprise party for my dad's 40th birthday. Well here's the next chapter.**

**Flash back:**

**Miley went upstairs leaving Mr. Stewart and Oliver alone. They some how got in the conversation of Football but were interrupted by Miley Screaming. They ran upstairs to find…**

**End of flash back!**

"**Oliver" Mr. Stewart said, "Take Miley out of they house and call 911". "Yes Sir" Oliver said as he picked Miley up from the side of her brother's dead body. "No" Miley screamed over and over again as Oliver took out towards the beach.". Miley Please calm down" Oliver said calmly as he called 911. About 5 min. later he hung up the phone and saw Mr. Stewart on his way over to them. "I found this in Jackson's hands" Mr. Stewart said, "It's addressed to Miley". Miley took the note and read it:**

**Dear Miley,**

**I know suicide is wrong and it doesn't solve anything, but I don't think I could go through life without Lilly in it. I love you and dad and tell Oken he better take real good care of you or I'll haunt him in his dreams.**

**Love always**

**Jackson**

**P.S. Tell Lilly, if you ever do see her again, that I love her.**

**Miley finished reading the note when something fell out of it. She ripped up the note, picked up the diamond ring from the ground and ran off crying. "Oliver, go after her while I talk to the police" Mr. Stewart said. "Ok" Oliver said. He searched all over the beach and finally after 45 min. of searching he found Miley lying in a disserted part of the beach. Oliver walked up to her, sat down and asked, "What did the note say". Miley put the diamond ring in his hand and said, "It said that he loved us and that you better take care of me or he will haunt you in you're dreams". "Oh, is that all" Oliver asked looking at the diamond ring in his hands. "Yeah, and my guess is that he was going to propose to Lilly" Miley said getting up, "I think we should go now, incase the police want to talk to us". "Ok" Oliver said as he put his arm around her. They walked up to the house and saw her dad talking on the phone. A police officer walked up to Miley and said "Sorry ma'am, but this area is marked off". "But I'm Miley I live- er- I lived here and my brother just killed himself" Miley said. "Oh, are you Miley" the officer asked. "Yeah" Miley said, "And this is my fiancé Oliver". "Well Miley you need to answer some questions, Can you do that" The officer asked. "I will try" Miley said. "Alright, this way" the officer said. 'Ok lets do this' Miley thought.**

**Well I hope you liked it…….. I really wrote it because I needed it to get to the next thing to happen. **

**LISTEN UP:**

**BEFORE YOU GET MAD AT ME FOR KILLING JACKSON I'M SORRY FOR DOING THAT AND I WILL NEVER KILL ANY OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS AGAIN, BUT UNLESS YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHO HAS LILLY AND BLACKMAILING MILEY THEN JACKSON HAD TO DIE AND I WANT REVIEWS OR YOU WONT FIND OUT WHO DID IT!!!!!!!!!!**


	19. Chapter 13

Well here's the chapter that I couldn't wait to put up!!!

After about 2 hours of answering questions Miley walked out of the pop up tent that the police had set up in their front yard. She walked up to Oliver who said "How did it go?". "It went really well I suppose" Miley said. They were walking up towards her dad when Miley saw the paramedics carry Jackson out in a body bag. She stopped and was about to run away when Oliver grabbed her arm and said "Miley it's ok, he's in a better place now". Miley looked up at him and smiled and said, "Yeah, he is". Just then her dad walked up to them and told them what was going on. "Ok, Miley you need to go get ready to meet the person who is threatening you and call me as soon as you get home" Mr. Stewart said, "And Oliver you go with her and don't let her out of you're sight". "Yes sir" Oliver said. They said their goodbyes and Miley and Oliver left for their house. It was a real awkward silence until Miley said, "Do you think Lilly is ok". Oliver just looked at Miley and then said "Yeah I guess, but she wont be when she finds out what happened to Jackson". After that the car ride was silent. Miley went into the house an grabbed the money then hopped back into the car. "Now we need to go to the Old Fish Market" Miley said. They drove up to the Fish Market and looked at the clock, it said 6:50 and they didn't have to be there till 7:00, but Miley wanted to get this over with. She walked beside Oliver, who had his arm around her; they walked through the door and said "Hello?" Nobody answered, but they heard footsteps coming towards them. The footsteps stopped before they reached the light and so Miley couldn't tell who it was. "Did you bring the money" The rasp female voice said. "Yes" Miley said Putting the money on the floor, "Now please may we have Lilly back?". "She is in your car waiting" The voice said. "Thank you, and are you going to tell the world my secret?" Miley asked. "No I'm not, but only because you did what I said" the voice said, "Now go before I change my mind". Miley and Oliver ran out the door and to the car and just like the voice had said there was Lilly sitting in the back of the car looking confused. "Lilly" Miley said. "Miley" Lilly said, "What's going on?". "Don't you remember anything" Miley asked. "No" Lilly asked. "Ok, Here's what has been happening" Miley said. By the time that they could get to Miley's house (Lilly was going to spend the night because it was so late at night) Lilly was completely filled in and was crying over what had happened to Jackson. Miley stayed with Lilly in the Guest bedroom and they finally fell asleep at around 12:00 am. In the middle of the night Miley shot up in bed and screamed "AMBER AND ASHLEY DID IT". Well of course it woke Lilly up and in a flash Oliver was in the room. "Miley what's wrong" Oliver asked. "Amber and Ashley" Miley repeated. "Amber and Ashley did what?" Lilly asked. "They are the ones who blackmailed me and kidnapped Lilly" Miley said, "I knew I remembered the voice from somewhere, but I couldn't put my finger on it". "How do you know it was both of them" Oliver asked. "Well on the message it sounds like Ashley's voice and at the market it sounded like Amber's" Miley said. The phone started to ring and Miley answered it. "Hello?" Miley said. "Why haven't you call me, I thought we made and agreement" Mr. Stewart said. "Sorry daddy, but we have good news" Miley said. "What is it" Mr. Stewart said. "Well Lilly is here with us and we Amber and Ashley are behind the whole thing" Miley said. "Well I'm glad that you have Lilly and we will talk about Amber and Ashley tomorrow after Jackson's Funeral" Mr. Stewart said, "Speaking of which I was wondering if you could sing a song at the Funeral Tomorrow". "Yeah sure" Miley said. They talked for about 10 more min. then hung up and went to sleep. The next morning they got up at 9:00 am and got ready for the Funeral at 11:00am. They got to the Funeral and it was time for Miley to sing. She sang "I Believe" By Diamon Rio.

Every now and then soft as breath upon my skin  
I feel you come back again  
And it's like you haven't been gone a moment from my side  
Like the tears were never cried  
Like the hands of time are holding you and me  
And with all my heart I'm sure we're closer than we ever were  
I don't have to hear or see, I've got all the proof I need  
There are more than angels watching over me  
I believe, I believe

Chorus

That when you die your life goes on  
It doesn't end here when you're gone  
Every soul is filled with light  
It never ends and if I'm right  
Our love can even reach across eternity  
I believe, I believe

**2.**

That when you die your life goes on  
It doesn't end here when you're gone

Every now and then soft as breath upon my skin  
I feel you come back again  
And it's like you haven't been gone a moment from my side  
Like the tears were never cried  
Like the hands of time are holding you and me  
And with all my heart I'm sure we're closer than we ever were  
I don't have to hear or see, I've got all the proof I need  
There are more than angels watching over me  
I believe, I believe

Chorus  
That when you die your life goes on  
It doesn't end here when you're gone  
Every soul is filled with light  
It never ends and if I'm right  
Our love can even reach across eternity  
I believe, I believe

Forever, you're a part of me  
Forever, in the heart of me  
And I'll hold you even longer if I can  
The people who don't see the most  
Say that I believe in ghosts  
And if that makes me crazy, then I am'Cause I believe  
There are more than angels watching over me  
I believe, I believe

When the song was over she walked off the stage crying. She walked up to Jackson (who was in his casket) and said I love you too Jackson. Then she walked up to her dad and gave him a hug, she then walked up to Oliver and sat down beside him. "You did great up there," Oliver whispered to her. All she could do was smile, so she just sat there and listened to the rest of the Funeral.

**Well I hoped you liked it!!!! I mainly wrote this so I could Put that song in it, but I also told you who was behind it all and they will be in it for the next chapter.**

**Chapter 14 preview:**

**Miley, Oliver, Lilly, And Mr. Stewart bring Amber and Ashley in. Will thy tell the truth or will they say more than needs to be said. READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT!!!!!**

**So click the review button and review. I am serious I want at least 3 reviews so that would get me at east 30 reviews total. I WILL NOT AND I REPEAT I WILL NOT UPDATE UNLESS I GET 3 REVIEWS. Now that's not a lot so REVIEW!!!!!**


	20. an gainimportant please read!

OMG!!!!! I know that I promised that as soon as I got three reviews I would update, but something went wrong. I noticed that I haven't gotten any emails from alerting me of reviews or story updates. I tried to go to the site to check on reviews and story that way, but it wouldn't let me in, something about the site being messed up. I finally was able to get in about 10 min. ago and I have no Idea what to do for the next chapter, so if you have any ideas let me know and if you know what's wrong w/ the site I would like to know!!!!!!


	21. Chapter 14

Ok well I finally finished ch. 14….enjoy. **Contest Winners You are now entering the story.**

It's been two months since Jackson's Funeral and Miley, Oliver, Lilly, and Mr. Stewart are finally able to talk to Amber and Ashley. They were waiting at the police station for Amber and Ashley. "Where are they?" Miley asked. "It's ok Miley" Lilly said, "Besides what's all the rush about?". "We have a Doctors appointment at 4:00," Miley said. "Miley calm down" Oliver said, "We'll make it, it's only noon". Then Amber and Ashley were pushed through the door being escorted by two male police officers. "Ok, like, what are we doing here?" Amber asked. "Yeah" Ashley said. "You're here to answer a few questions," Mr. Stewart said. "Why?" Amber asked. "Because you held Lilly Hostage, Witch led to my brothers suicide, and you threatened me," Miley said red in the face. Amber and Ashley looked at each other and gulped.

3 hours later

It's been 3 hours and now 3:00. Amber and Ashley have been taken into custody. They had confessed to everything and even more than what was expected.

Flash back:

"Ok, Amber, Ashley" Miley said eyeing them, "Did you or did you not hold Lilly captive?". "No" amber and Ashley screamed in Unison, then they did that ohhh-tssss thing. "Look me right in the eye and say that" Miley said. They looked her straight in the eye and couldn't say it. "Ok, ok, ok" Amber and Ashley said. "We did it, everything" Amber said crying. "We held Lilly captive, Threatened you, and killed Jackson" Ashley said. "We're not charging you with murder, he killed him self" Oliver said. "No you don't get it" Ashley said. "When Jackson went back into his room that night we were there" Amber said. "Yeah and we put a gun to his head and and made him write the letter to make it sound like he did kill him self" Ashley said.

End of Flash back!

Miley left crying with Oliver and they left for the doctor's office. The got their 10 min. early so they got to leave early. They went into the sonogram room had the doctor do his thing. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Oken You are having Twin girls," the doctor said. Miley's eyes widened with joy. "Thank you doctor, and you can call me Miley" Miley said, "And I'm still a Stewart". "Ok Miley" the doctor said, "You will need to come back in 6 weeks". "Ok" Oliver said as he helped Miley off the bed. Miley and Oliver went straight home and looked at baby's name books. "How about Kylor" Miley asked Oliver. "No…I think we should name the baby, or one of them, Kathleen" Oliver said. "Oh I love that name," Miley said, "so baby Number 1 is Kathleen Oken". They sat there till 1 in the morning looking at books and couldn't find a name they liked for baby number 2. "Hey Oliver can we name the other baby Priscilla, after my Aunt" Miley asked. "I think that would be great," Oliver said. "Ok" Miley said. After that the settled down for bed and as soon as Miley's head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

I hope yall enjoyed that chapter. The site is fixed…yay. I am starting to get emails again. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, please.


	22. Chapter 15

"Oliver" Miley said, "It's time to go". "I'm coming" Oliver said. Miley and Oliver were on their way to Miley's dad's house so they could make the baby announcement. They pulled up out front of her old house. "Hey Miley" Lilly said, "What did the doctor say?". "You'll have to wait just like everyone else" Miley said. They all, meaning Oliver, Miley Lilly, And Mr. Stewart, talked for about an hour when Lilly, again, asked, "What did the doctor say?". "Ok" Miley said, "TWINS!!". "Twins?" Mr. Stewart said. "Yeah, twin girls" Miley said. Lilly ran up to Miley and gave her a big hug. "Twins" Mr. Stewart said. "Yes daddy, Twin girls named Kathleen and Priscilla" Miley said. "There is 1 more peace of good news," Oliver said. "Wait, last time those words came out of your mouth Miley said she was Pregnant" Mr. Stewart said. " Daddy calm down all we want to tell you is that the wedding is Friday" Miley said. "Why?" Mr. Stewart said. "Daddy if we wait to long I'll be a big balloon" Miley said. "Well let's go" Lilly said. "Where?" Oliver said. "Now I know you know us better than that" Miley said grabbing her purse. "Shopping" Oliver said rolling his eyes. "Yep" Miley said giving him a kiss, "See you in about 3 hours". "Hold on" Mr. Stewart said, "How are we going to find a church in 3 days". "Oh, we're not getting married at a church, we're getting married on Jackson's grave" Miley said. "Why?" Mr. Stewart asked. "Because I want Jackson to be at my wedding" Miley said. "Oh well as long as this is what you want then I support you 100" Mr. Stewart said, "You and Lilly go on ahead and go shopping, Me and Oliver here are going to have a little talk". Oliver gulped and looked at Miley. "Sorry Oliver" Miley said, "Have fun".

Miley and Lilly walked around the mall for about 3 hours and bought Miley's Wedding dress, Kathleen's bedroom stuff, and Priscilla's Bedroom stuff. They left the mall and were on their way home when the Hannah Phone rang.

M/H- Hello?

J- Hey it's Jojo

M/H- Hey, how are you

J- Great, look me and some of the other girls are throwing you a bachlorett party, since your getting married Friday.

M/H- Thanks, but how did you know that I was getting married Friday?

J- your manager called me

M/H- Ok, cool, um…when is it

J- Thursday night and don't forget to invite Lola

M/H- how could I forget about Lola

J- Well Talk to you later

M/H- Bye

"Hey Lilly guess what?" Miley said, "Jojo and some of the other girls are throwing Hannah a bachlorett party". "Is Lola invited" Lilly said. "Of Course" Miley said. They were driving down the road when……….**crash**!!!!!

I wanted to get this chapter up A.S.A.P. because there I s a HUGE storm coming and we may be out of school tomorrow and we may loose power. Any ways the pictures of Miley's dress, Priscilla's Room, and Kathleen's Room are in my profile. REVIEW!!!


	23. Chapter 16

Sorry I wasn't able to update sooner, but our Internet was shut down ALL Weekend so it's up and here's Chapter 16!!!

Flash back:

They were driving down the road when……….**crash**!!!!!

End of Flash back!

" Ahhhhh" Miley said, "Someone help us". You see a Car cut them off on the highway and Miley lost control of the car and the car turned about 3 times before it landed upside down.

"Lily?" Miley asked. No answer. "Lilly?" Miley asked again. "What?" Lilly said. "Are you alright?" Miley asked. "I think, but I have a really bad headache" Lilly said. After Lilly said that she passed out, Miley, with her free hand, searched through her purse to find her cell phone. She finally found it and called 911, after that she called Oliver.

O- Thank you so much Miley. You just saved me from that 'discussion' with your dad.

M- Oh…your Welcome…

O- Miley…what's wrong?

M- Well….um…. Lilly and me were in a little accident.

O- A little?…..Are you sure it was a Little accident?

M- Ok……………maybe it was a big accident.

O- Are you ok?

M- Yeah, My stomach feels painful, and Lilly just passed out…

O- I'm on my way.

Miley tried to wake Lilly up and said "Oliver's on his way". She was going to say something else, but she heard Sirens in the background. "Thank you" she said looking up at the sky.

1 ½ later

"Where is Miley Stewart and Lilly Trustscott staying" Oliver said to the receptionist at the front desk. "Ms. Stewart is in room 14 in the ICU and Ms. Trustscott is in room 12 on floor 14" The receptionist said not looking up. "Thank you" Oliver said. "Yes, Thank you" Mr. Stewart said, "Oliver go check on Miley and I'll go check on Lilly". Oliver went up to the ICU and walked up to door 14. He took a deep breath and opened the door to see a crying Miley. "Miley what's wrong?" Oliver asked running up to her side, "Are you ok?". "Yes, I am" Miley said, "but…but…". "But what?" Oliver asked stroking her hair. "We had to do and emergency delivery," The doctor said walking into the room. "WHAT?" Oliver said, "She's only 4 months pregnant". " The wreck put the babies and Ms. Stewart here in danger" The doctor said as calm as possible. "Well how are the baby's?" Oliver asked. "Their in Intensive care and might not make it" Miley said as she burst into more tears. Oliver walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll leave you two alone" The doctor said. "Do you know anything about Lilly?" Oliver asked. "Yeah, she only came out with a few cuts and bruises" Miley said. There was an awkward silence between them. "Oliver?" Miley asked. "Yeah?" Oliver asked. "I hope the babies are ok" Miley said laying her head on Oliver's chest. "Me too" Oliver said, "Me too".

Will the babies survive? What's in store for Miley and Oliver? What about Lilly? I think there will be exactly 3 chapters left till the end!!!!

Ok now I have two new story ideas and YOU get to choose them. When you review and tell me how awesome my story is (LOL) then you write A or B for witch story you want. Witch ever one has the most votes is the one that I will write.

A: Sequel to Love and Tragedy: Miley and Oliver's life after marriage!!

B: Snow trapped: Miley, Lilly, and Oliver get trapped in school because of a snowstorm; feelings arise and some unexpected secrets get revealed.

Now review and let me know!!!!!!


	24. Chapter 17

"Mr. Oken?" The doctor asked. "Yes" Oliver said. "May I see you in the hallway?" The doctor said. "Yes, I'll be there in a minute" Oliver said. The doctor left the room and Oliver looked down at Miley, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He gently lifted her head and moved it to the pillow. He Silently walked to the door and walked out into the hallway. "Mr. Oken?" The doctor said, "I have wonderful news and some Disturbing news, what do you want to hear first?". "What's the Wonderful news?" Oliver asked. "The babies made it through the night and are no longer in intensive care, now they are still being watched carefully, but they should be able to go home very, very soon" The doctor said. "YES" Oliver said to loud. "Oliver?" Miley said, "Oliver where are you?". "I think I should tell you both the other news," The doctor said. They walked into the room and Miley was holding two little, little girls. "Oliver there you are" Miley said, "I want you to meet Kathleen and Priscilla Oken". "There beautiful, just like their mother" Oliver said. "How sweet, and I know they get their looks from me" Miley said. " I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have some very urgent news" The doctor said. "Sorry" Oliver said, "What is it?". "I'm afraid that your friend Lilly has amnesia" The doctor said, "But don't worry it's only temporary". "What?" Miley said. "She should be back to her old self in no time" The doctor said, "But you have to help her". The doctor turned around and left. Miley looked down at her beautiful babies and then called the nurse in. "You rang ma'am?" The nurse said. "Yes, could you please take the babies for awhile, I would like to go see my friend" Miley said. "Yes ma'am" The nurse said taking the babies from her. "Oliver help me into that wheel chair" Miley said. "Ok" Oliver said as he picked Miley up and placed her in the wheel chair. He rolled her down to Lilly's room and when they got to her door she wheeled herself in the rest of the way. When they got in the room they could see Mr. Stewart asleep on one of the couches and Lilly looking at them. "Who are you?" Lilly asked. "We're you're best friends" Mile said. "Oh" Lilly said, "You must be Miley". "Yeah how did you know?" Miley asked. "That man over there said that you were here and that he was you're dad". "Oh" Miley said. "And you must be Oliver?" Lilly said. "Yep" Oliver said. Just then a nurse came in and said "Are you here to pick Lilly up". "What?" Miley said. "She's being released tonight," The nurse said. "She is?" Miley said. "Yes, if I remember correctly, you're being released tonight to Ms. Stewart" The nurse said. " I cant, my babies are being kept here and I'm not leaving unless they're with me," Miley said. "Oh, didn't you hear?" The nurse said, "Your babies are being released tonight". "YES" Miley said. "Yes what?" Mr. Stewart said waking up. "The babies, Lilly, and me are all being released tonight," Miley said. "Really?" Mr. Stewart said, "Well this calls for a celebration". "Cool" Oliver said. "I'm buying" Mr. Stewart said. Miley sat in the background thinking ' I have all I ever need right here'.

Well here's this chapter. Thanx for all the reviews and the story I'll be writing is "Snow Trapped". I have the first chapter halfway done and will post it the day after this story id finished. R&R…


	25. Authorsnot

Hey everyone… ok I have a home page now!!!! You can go to my profile and visit it if u wants to!!!!! If you do please commit me on it!! I know that I haven't updated in along time, but I was busy writing the 1st chapter for my new story and It may not be up till Friday.


	26. Chapter 18

Ok well I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!!

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Flash back:

Miley sat in the background thinking ' I have all I ever need right here'.

End of Flash Back!!

"Miley hurry up" Lilly said, "I need the bathroom". "Ok" Miley said, "Wait… did you just say Miley?". "Yeah, why wouldn't I, it is your name" Lilly said a little confused. "Lilly what all do you remember?" Miley asked. "Well I remember Being in a car crash then waking up to you dancing around the room saying 'it's my wedding day" Lilly said. "You're back," Miley screamed running up to her giving her a hug. "Back? Back from where?" Lilly said. "Lilly you've had amnesia for the past two days" Miley said, "You missed me giving birth". "Hold on. What?" Lilly said, "Giving Birth? Amnesia?". "The car crash gave you Amnesia" Miley informed her, "And it put me and the babies in danger so they had to do a Emergency delivery". "WHAT???" Lilly said, "Are they ok? Did they survive?". "Slow down Lilly" Miley said, "Yes they survived and they're right next door in the other room". "Can I go see them?" Lilly said with the best puppy dogface she could possibly make. "Yeah, But hurry up because we need to get ready for the wedding" Miley said, "To bad you waited to remember this morning because you missed one heck of a bachlorett party". "What happened?" Lilly asked. "I'll tell you when you get done looking at the babies," Miley said. Lilly went next door to see the babies, While she was gone Miley called Oliver, who had stayed the night at Mr. Stewarts house.

O- Hello?

M- Hey, it's me.

O- Hey…. Are you getting ready?

M- Yep, but guess what???

O- What???

M- Lilly woke up this morning and remembered everything.

O- She did?? That's great.

M- I know, Hey I have to go, Lilly's coming. Bye

O- Bye

"The babies are so cute" Lilly said walking into the room. "Thank you" Miley said, "Now lets get ready for my wedding". "Tell me about the Bachlorett party" Lilly said. Miley told Lilly about the bachlorett party and by the time they were done it was time to leave. Miley drove and Lilly sat in the back with the babies. They pulled up to this fancy French restaurant and Lilly and the babies were imidently taken into a horse drawn carriage. "You look so beautiful" Mr. Stewart said, "Just like your mother". "Thank you daddy" Miley said, "Now lets get going before Oliver thinks I stood him up at the alter". The got into this Horse drawn carriage that was behind Lilly's and headed over towards Jackson's gravesite. They pulled up and Miley looked out the window at Oliver. Mr. Stewart got out and reached for Miley's hand. 'Here we go' Miley thought.

Well so sorry it took so long to update!!!! Please R&R!!!!!


	27. Chapter 19

Flash back:

They pulled up and Miley looked out the window at Oliver. Mr. Stewart got out and reached for Miley's hand. 'Here we go' Miley thought.

End of Flash back!!

Miley Walked out of the carriage and she looked over at Oliver. He was smiling and that made Miley smile. Mr. Stewart walked her down the isle, if you call walking around gravestones an isle, and she stopped in front of Jackson's Grave. She bent down and put her bouquet on his grave and said, "I love you, and always will". She stood back up and wiped away all the tears, she looked at Oliver and smiled. "Do you Oliver Oken Take Miley Stewart to be your Lovely wedded wife, through sickness and health, to death till you part?" The preacher asked. "I do" Oliver said. "Miley Stewart take Oliver Oken to be your lovely wedded husband through sickness and health to till you part?" The preacher asked. "I do" Miley asked. "May I have the rings?" The preacher asked. Lilly walked up and handed Miley Oliver's ring. The preacher looked at Oliver and Oliver looked to the ground. There lying on Jackson's Grave was Miley's wedding ring. "I told him he would be my best man" Oliver said, "Just because he's not here doesn't mean I'm going to change my mind". Miley started to cry as Oliver picked up the ring. "Oliver repeat after me" the preacher said, "With this ring I thee wed". Oliver repeated it and slipped the ring on her finger. Miley did the same. "Ladies and Gentlemen I give you Mr. And Mrs. Oliver Oken, you may now kiss the bride", the preacher said. The small crowed clapped and Oliver took Miley's hand and gave her the most Passionate kiss you could possibly imagine. They ran out towards the carriage. When Miley got in she looked back out at Jackson's grave, she will never forget what she saw. Jackson was sitting on his tombstone holding Miley's Bouquet waving good-bye. Miley started to cry as she waved back and said, "See you around Jackson".

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

**( tear tear ) This was the last chapter… Wow this story has gone some places… well I will be posting the new story very very soon… maybe tomorrow, but I wouldn't count on it…. I have finals Tuesday and Wednesday so wish me luck!!!!**


	28. AN And a thank u

Ok now I know that I said that I was finished w/ this story, but I not!!! I was so touched by all the reviews from my second story because in about 5 hours after posting I had 7 reviews; it took me two days on my first one just to get 2 reviews. I appreciate all the reviews I have gotten for my second story, and most of them were my regulars from my first story I just wanted to acknowledge them. They are in no particular order. Sorry 4 any misspelling's.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

MOPITAITADELASOPITA

MileyandOliver14

PaigeMathews06

Iheartdisney128

ItsHardToForceThatSmile

Gengirl87

Bekzi

GilmoreGirllvr4Eva

BlueAngel101

XOXlildancer

OliverMileyLillyfreak

Jagann

NessaFan21

Rockinguitar

HannhMontana101

Sandylover

Chicagonebananas

DefinenormalAB

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Ok now that I have thanked all of u I can sleep a lot better at night and I have now truly completed and finished my story. Thank you and please read my new story!!!


	29. An Sequel

Ok, well I decided to write a sequel to "Love and Tragedy". I was looking back on it and fell in love with the idea I got for the sequel. I'm not sure what the title will be, but be sure to watch out for it!!!! Thank you all for the Reviews on all my stories…. Luv u all!!!!


End file.
